The Beauty in War
by reddevil47
Summary: When all hope is lost for a simple country girl, a blue haired young man gives her that hope back as they journey through this war together against Deane.


**So I don't know if I'm gonna keep this a one shot, or several one shots of random moments with Ike and Nephenee (which I'm honestly leaning on at the moment) or a full blown story. I just really wanted to write a Ike and Nephenee story, maybe it's just me but I feel like these guys could have had so much potential for interactions in their games. Seeing as they both have a simple outlook on where they want to take their lives. Also there my two absolute favorite fire emblem characters ever, Ike and Nephenee were my bread and butter in PoR and RD. This was a rushed one shot and there's lots of Grammer errors since I dont professionally write lol, hope you can deal with that. Enjoy the story**!

"Hey have you seen that prisoner". A man in red bulky armour looked to the other who had the same type of armour raising his eyebrows at his question.

"Which one, there's lots of them, it's a prison" he stated wondering what his fellow guard was going on about.

"Don't be a smart ass, I'm talking about the green haired woman that was captured!". The other guard put a thumb on his chin trying to remember. He does remember seeing a small figure and green hair but he never got to see her face.

"I remember green and blue, but i dont think i actually got to see her" He explained.

"Welp she's a real beauty, dont understand why she is fighting, you'd expect someone like her to be married off" he laughed, the guard stopped his laughing as he heard footsteps get closer to him and the other guard. They saw it was their captain who had come down with two plates of food. They stopped their talking and immediately saluted.

"Take these two plates to the cells in block D" He stated and handed both plates to the guards. He nodded before leaving back to his quarters.

"Well, well looks like its your luck day, you get to see her now." he patted him on his back and shoved him forward. He snarled at the other guard before moving down to the other cell blocks. They walked down the staircase to their other prison block. They arrived looking out for the women with green hair.

"Well there she is" he said nodding at the cell to the right. The guard looked and saw a small figure huddled up in the corner. Her gear was messed up and she looked a little worse for wear but all in all she was a fine woman. He couldn't tell much from the way she was scrunched up in the corner with her head down but those long legs of hers we're a sight to see.

"Hey Princess, chow time" he called out banging on her door. She lifted her head up finally revealing her face and he was quite stunned by what he saw. Even with some dirt and grime around she was drop dead gorgeous, what was a woman like that doing on the battlefield.

"Damn they weren't lying about how beautiful you were, shouldnt you be at home or something darling" he laughed at the girl as he opened the cage and set her food down. She merely stared at him, a blank look on her face as she was not looking to entertain this man. He stared at her annoyed as he saw he got no reaction.

"A tough one I see, don't worry that's how I like em" he chuckled. "Hey Grey, keep a lookout for me!". The young woman gave the man a vicious stare. She realized something bad was going to happen to her right now, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She readied herself to fight off his advance, if he wanted trouble he would get it. As he got closer she saw he put his Lance and shield down. The girl knew that's where he made his first mistake, he let his guard down. He made to grab her arm but she jabbed at his neck and kneed him in the groin causing the man to fall to the ground. She then followed up by kicking him in his temple knocking him to the ground.

"Ha she got u good!" The other guardsman laughed. "Alright girl, that was great entertainment but I suggest you stay down and let this happen or else". He motioned to the sword in his hand. The girl eyed the guard who was down writhing in pain and looked to the other guard with his sword, but the Lance in the corner caught her attention. If she could grab that Lance then she would at least have a fighting chance of getting out of here. She rushed for the Lance trying to close the gap between her and the weapon but she felt something tug at her foot causing her to fall to the ground flat on her front. She looked back and gasped as she saw it was the guard she had knocked down and he looked absolutely livid.

"You bitch!" He yelled. The other guard with the sword grabbed her by her hair causing her to yelp. He shoved her to the wall the back of her temple hitting the wall making her wince from the impact it had to her skull. The two guys advanced on her. One was holding her down while the other was trying to remove her armor.

"You see if you had just been quiet, we wouldn't have to be so rough, but now your not getting the nice treatment!". The girl couldn't believe this was happening she tried to struggle against their grasp but the two men proved too much for them, there was nothing she could do. Things weren't supposed to happen this way, all she wanted to do was protect her family from Daen.

"Somebody please come" she choked on the verge of tears.

"Nobody is co-" the guard suddenly stopped talking, a look of surprise on his face, he spat out blood and looked down. A sword had impaled his stomach the girl and the other guard looked surprised as the body slumped revealing the attacker. The girl was struck with joy, someone had heeded her call. The boy looked about her age, maybe a year or two older. He had blue hair and blue eyes. His apparel showed he was a fighter considering the vambrace and gauntlets he wore, she also noticed the green headband around his head.

"What th-" just like with the other guard, the boy had moved to quick to let the man finish as he had pulled his sword out and chopped the head off of the other guard all in one motion. The girl gasped as she backed up from the lifeless bodies. She was no stranger to death as she had killed people herself defending her home but she wasn't sure whether he was here to save her or not, maybe she had jumped the gun too quick in deciding that. His stoic face didn't reveal much about his motives as he had a very neutral look to him. The girl acting quick grabbed one of the swords off the guard and held it close to her to fend off her new attacker.

"Please I am not here to harm you" He said as he whipped his sword to get rid it of the blood before putting it back in it's holster. He walked closer to her to get a good look at the girl. His eyes widened a bit as he got a good look at her face. The girl was quite beautiful, she doesn't look like a soldier at all, but the boy knew never to judge a book by it's cover, besides his company has plenty of attractive women that are fighters, and he wouldn't want to get on any of their bad sides. He was running short on time so he had to make this quick.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked still unsure of her savior.

"My name is Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries" He introduced himself. Her eyes widened as she realized who his group was, the Greil Mercenaries are famous for their work, but she didn't expect their commander to be someone so young. She sighed in relief as she realized her prayers had been answered.

"I would explain more about why we're here but we need to go now". Ike offered his hand to the girl. She nodded and accepted his help, before she could even pull herself up Ike had already did it for her surprising the girl as she stumbled into him, Ike had caught her steadying her so she wouldn't fall.

"Sorry about that, didn't expect you to be so light" he muttered. The girl shakes her head indicating he had nothing to worry about.

"Alright let's g-"

"My name's Nephenee" she told him. He gave her a small smile and took her hand leading her out of the cell.

"We got your other friends out of here already, they should already be out of the prison, all that's left was you". Ike put a hand behind her stopping her from advancing further. They hid in a corner as they watched a guard pass them unaware of what was going on right now. Ike peaked his head out, looked to his left and right before motining for them to move. The exit was almost in site, most of the group had already left, except for Marcia who was waiting outside waiting to take Ike and Nephnee.

"Finally the exit. Don't worry your go-".

"Hey you! Stop!" they both turned around as they saw one of the guards with a bow and arrow aimed at them. Ike tensed up and jumped in front of Nephnee ready to stop the arrow, but suddenly the guard was pierced by a lance that flew into his neck effectively killing him. He looked back and saw it was Nephnee who threw the lance. The girl looked back at him staring blankly at him. Ike was surprised by her aim, she was able to do that with a lance, imagine what she could do with a proper javelin.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing" Ike said shaking his head, they both ran out of the exist and into the fields with a pink haired girl and her pegasus.

"Marcia lets go!" Ike shouted to the pink haired girl. She looked surprised by the extra company but nodded and hopped on her pegasus. Before Nephnee could try and get on the pegasus, Ike lifted her on too the pegasus catching her by surprise before he too hopped on. She found it quite astounding how deceptively strong he really was. They took off quickly into the air causing Nephnee to hold on to Marcia tightly closing her eyes. She had never ridden a pegasus unit, so being high up in the air was quite something else. Marcia smirked at the girl behind her, must be her first time flying up.

"I know it's scary at first, but you should open your eyes. The view is spetacular" she cheered. Even though she said that Nephnee still didn't want to open her eyes. Ike put a comforting hand on her shoulder smiling a bit.

"Its fine Nephnee, trust me". Ike said. Nephenee was honestly terrified being so high up in the air, but she trusted Ike's words. She slowly opened her eyes and was stunned by what she saw. The view was amazing, the lush forest, open air, and rush of being so high was great. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face.

"See I told ya, it would be great!" Marcia yelled looking back at Nephenee. Nephenee smiled back at the girl as she continued to look at the view around her. She snuck a look back at the boy that had gave her another chance, Ike was currently watching the view himself. She had believed that hope would come, even when it seemed like things were going bad, her prayers were answered through this young man here. Nephenee continued to gaze at Ike, which Ike noticed turning to look at her.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Ike asked confused. Red tinted Nephenees cheeks as she immediately turned around embarrassed she had been caught staring at him.

"Was it something I did?" Ike wondered. Nephenee didn't want to look at him anymore. He knows he didn't say anything but he's been told his face could be intimidating at times.

"Oh Ike your such a boy" Marcia mocked laughing at the two. Nephenee glanced back at Ike once more before looking forward smiling. The future seemed bright, hope was alive once again.


End file.
